Azi Dahaka
|-|Overview= |-|With Khvarenah= Character Synopsis Azi Dahaka is main villain in Mondaiji-Tachi from Volume 7 to Volume 11 and one of the Last Embryo (Last trial of mankind). He's the one responsible for the annihilation of Moon Rabbit Tribe and the one that destroyed 80% Alliance members led by Canaria to defeat him. Azi Dahaka remained sealed until the end of volume 7, after Rin and Maxwell released him. His awakening causing the volcano near the community to erupt. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 4-A | 2-A | 1-B Verse: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Name: Azi Dahaka, King Zahakk Gender: Presumably Male (He was the Persian King before become the Three-Headed Dragon) Age: Unknown (Existed since the creation of all things along with other gods) Classification: Human (Formerly), Demonic Dragon, Evil God of Zoroastrianism, Demon Lord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation/Absorption (Can manipulate various energies, including Solar Energy, of which he can absorb), Reality Warping & Creation (Can give life to entire pantheons and shape clones with the gift of life), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies Zoroastrianism Comsology and can destroy Another Cosmology, The embodiment of Humanity's Comsology), Blood Manipulation (Can manipulate his blood to give life to clones and avatars), Blackhole Manipulation (Can create Blackholes capable of destroying all of creation), Weather Manipulation (Can create tornados and massive storms, the strongest of which can destroy entire Universes), Magic (Has mastered over thousands of magical skills), Soul Manipulation (Can attack and absorb one's Spiritual Essense), Darkness Manipulation (The darkness emitted from it's wings was used to create the Shadow Blade), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 9, is the embodiment of eschatology and thus unable to be killed unless someone solves his Trial), Non-Corporeal, Power Mimicry (Can copy the powers of another individual with mere sight), Reactive Evolution (His Zoroastrianism nature allows him to adapt to techniques and surpass them, as shown with Aurora Pillar), Space Manipulation (Spatially rend all of Little Garden), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Capable of destroying the mind and soul of an opponent), Causality Manipulation (Can reverse the effects of Another Cosmology, which itself acts through causality). Immunity Towards Most Natural/Supernatural Influences (Mind, Soul, Age, Spatial, Causality, Probability, Empathetic, Pain, Time, Conceptual and Reality Manipulations), Immunity to conventional weapons (Sun Authority: Leo makes his skin impenetrable by any type of blade or any type of human weaponry), Regeneration (High-Low. Regenerated from a pebble shoved to the right side of his head in the spin-off manga) Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Has attacks which can shake all the stars in the sky, can casually destroy star clusters with a mere roar) | Multiverse Level+ (His clash with Izayoi Sakamaki contained enough force to destroy all of creation, have stated that if his Avesta and the Brahman Spear collided not only Authority of Universal Truth (Brahman) will be neutralized but the aftermath will kill both Solar Dragon and Moon Dragon. Solar Dragon is the embodiment of humanity's cosmology and Moon Dragon is combination of Star Spirit and Kouryuu's Sea Dragon form. Khvarenah can against heritage of humanity like cosmology). His Gifts can ignore and bypass durability. | Hyperverse Level (Is one of the most strongest Last Embryo along with End Emptiness and Dystopia that can destroy entirety of Little Garden where countless of multiverses stacked up like elementary particles and exist across infinite timelines with each timeline have infinite universes. Little Garden also contained mythical cosmologies of different pantheons which are the Another Cosmology that built from worlds - universes and a sea of possibilites (outer worlds) greater than universes. Far more powerful than the whole 3-Digit and 2-Digit beings that created and altered All Creation) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Izayoi and Kouryuu) | Massively FTL+ (He can transform into a star, which allows him to move exceeding the speed of light and was able to dodge Kuro Usagi's spear at the Sixth Cosmic Velocity in a blink of an eye) | Immeasurable '(Far superior than the 3-Digit and 2-Digit) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Ability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (His mere roars and wings are capable of shaking all stars in the sky, can produce attacks that are described as shaking entire stars) | Multiversal+ (Capable of destroying all of creation, referring to the Multiverse itself. Can destroy Another Cosmology, which embodies the very concept of Human Comsology, aka The Multiverse itself) | Hyperversal ' 'Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from the likes of Izayoi and Kouryuu. Tanked Karyou's flame which comparable to a small sun. Noticed that Azi's physical strength already weakened because of 2/3 seals on his body at that time) | Multiverse level+ (Tanked the blast from collision of Izayoi's Aurora Pillar and his Avesta which could destroy All Creation with just only lost some amount of blood. Noticed that his physical body strength already weakened and therefore he even made himself bleed to create the clones) | Hyperverse Level (Fought and tanked everything from the 3-Digit and 2-Digit Gods before, have resurrected himself many times even the Divine Army and Canaria Alliance tried to kill him. His Eschatology and conceptual immortality nature making him extremely difficult to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least City Level with Wings flap (Create large tornadoes that destroyed Kouen City) | Higher | Hyversal ' 'Intelligence: Genius '''(His vast knowledge were stated to be equal with a thousand magics and knows everything about humanity. Was able to solve Gift Games of Jack and Sala in just a day despite that Sala's Gift Game was the most hardest and written by a Poet. Have dealed with many Gift Games from the Gods before) '''Weaknesses: Quite Arrogance, can be slashed by bladed-like weapons (though it doesn't affect him much), the amount of blood loss due to his clones's creation and collison of Another Cosmology can reduced his Spiritual Essence thus weakened him. "Avesta" and Khvarenah can not be used simultaenously. Gifts that conained Zoroastrianism's Cosmology can surpass his "Avesta" and humanity or one that inherits with human's blood is the one that he can not copy their powers. Can be killed by attacking his 3 points: The heads, the shoulders and last one is his heart. However the one that could defeat him and deal the final fatal strike can only be the hero and Candidate of Origin that represent for the whole humanity. Notable Feats: Respect Thread Versions: Clones | "Real" Azi Dahaka | Spirit Form Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Avesta:' Azi Dahaka's "Another Cosmology", which allow him to add enemies' original power and create the mirror opposite Gift that neutralizes everything by imitating his enemy's Cosmology's antithesis and absorbed that into himself in limited usage. The "Avesta" is the strongest "Another Cosmology" and surpass even the Almighty Domain (3-Digit). Its power can nullify even Authority of Universal Truth (Brahman) itself and the more Gods that fight Azi, the stronger he is. *'Khvarenah (Halo of the Supreme Ruler):' Azi Dahaka's second trump card, capable of destroying one-third of the world according to the myths, summons power that triggering Eschatology in the form of a flame Gift. It can bring down even Solar Dragon. *'Dragon's Shadow:' Similar to Leticia, Azi Dahaka can create multiple shadow blades from his wings that can cut through enemies into mincemeat at high speed. The shadow blades easily slash Izayoi's body, each blade pack enough power for an instant kill and it can decapitate Izayoi if he didn't dodge quickly. These blades also contained infinite power and they can even slice Kouryuu to shreds. His Dragon's Shadow is much superior to Leticia's. *'Aerokinesis:' Azi Dahaka has demonstrated the ability to create tornadoes capable of destroying large cities by flapping his wings. In Volume 7 after he got released, a flap from the wings of Azi Dahaka created tornadoes and destroyed the entire Kouen City into piles of rubble. *'Pyrokinesis:' Azi Dahaka can emit flames from his mouth that could deflect bullets possessed pseudo Divinity shot by fire dragons and eudemons, dissolved into the force divided the replica City of London. **'Fire resistance:' Being one of the gods of Zoroastrianism, Azi Dahaka is under its protection against fire. Only the flames which could kill both gods and dragons such as Garuda's flames capable of surpassing this protection. *'Clone creation:' By using his blood, he can create Divinity level clones that are two-headed dragons. These clones are also capable of creating another set of Deity level clones. **'Energy and Matter Absorption:' The ability of Azi Dahaka's clones to absorb energy and matter on the surrounding areas such as woods, ponds, mountains, living beings with spiritual energy. The more they devour, they will get bigger and stronger. *'Star Body:' Azi Dahaka can turn himself into stellar form with a movement speed that exceeds the starlight. He used this form to dodge Black Rabbit's spear which moving at the Sixth Cosmic Velocity. Extra Info: *Little Garden itself is confirmed to be infinite thus confirming there are also Infinite Multiverses. *Each Multiverse has a god that views another multiverse as mere fiction akin to how a human views of Comicbook panel. **For that reason it can be assumed that each Multiverse infinitely transcends one another and since 3-Digital to 1-Digital Gods transcend this countless hierarchy and views that also as fiction...Would indicate that 3-Digital to 1-Digital Gods are 1-B and since Azi can destroy all of Little Garden, as well as kill 3-Digital Gods, also scales to Azi, therefore, making him 1-B Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Mondaiji-tachi_ga_isekai_kara_kuru_soudesu_yo_cl02.jpg|"It ended, divine son of the new era. With you——it is not enough to defeat the flag of [ 恶 ]." Aziiiiii.jpg 49030.jpg|Concept Art SWJVVlM4SktyY3l6UGkzVnZFVkxPU281bVBEaDUvR2pieTJsVURCYTFOcFRqa1VnOElJQTR3PT0.jpg|Dying Azi to Izayoi:“There's nothing to be ashamed of... If you don't know, Learn from now on... The tremble you are having now, is in fact... Fear.” Category:Characters Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Light Novel Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Regenerators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Berserkers Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Blood Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1